


Five times Bucky and Sam were trapped in a tight spot

by seratonation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A developing relationship in five unexpected locations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bucky and Sam were trapped in a tight spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gypsylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsylady/gifts).



> Thanks to S or the beta <3

1\. Airplane Seats

It’s not that Bucky was a bad flyer. He recognised the need and the efficiency of planes, but that doesn't mean he had to like it. 

Natasha was on his right, one hand on his, whispering softly to him. It helped, and once they were in the air he could unclench his fists. 

Half way through the journey though, everyone had fallen asleep and he was still wide awake. Natasha and Clint were tangled around each other so he turned to Sam, poking him softly. When he only batted at his finger, Bucky poked harder. 

“Ow,” Sam said, waking up and fixing him with a glare, “what’s the deal?”

“I need to go for a walk.” 

“Wow really, you woke me up for that?”

“Well I can’t wake them up,” he said, gesturing at Natasha and Clint.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, “but make it snappy.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why are we even flying public, I hate this.”

“It’s because the jet’s in the shop,” Sam said, “when Steve said he needed someone to look after you I did not think it would be like this.”

“Are you going to let me out or what?”

“Fine,” Sam sighed, and moved aside.

2\. Public Bathroom

Bucky thought he was being discreet when he excused himself to the bathroom. The crowd in the bar was getting to be too much, and when Steve and Tony and Thor started getting attention he had to get somewhere quieter. 

The door was too far and he wasn't sure he could bring himself to come back in if he left, so he slinked away to the bathroom instead. He just needed a second. 

He leaned on the ceramic sinks, elbows locked as he stared at himself in the mirror. The door opened and he jumped back, but it was just Sam. 

“You alright?” Sam asked quietly.

“Fine,” Bucky said, “just needed a break.” He shrugged, hoping to play it off as no big deal. 

Sam nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” He turned to leave when the door banged open, and two people stumbled in and stopped when they saw Bucky and Sam.

“Steve?” Bucky asked. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he said, “Tony and I-”

Tony put up a hand to stop him. “This is exactly what it looks like, Barnes. Two consenting adults-”

“What about Pepper?” Bucky interrupted. 

“Oh, Pepper knows,” Steve said, “it was, um, well-”

“Stop,” Tony said, “you don't have to explain.”

“I do,” Steve said, glaring at him, “he’s my best friend, I should have told him earlier.”

“This has been going on for-” 

“A while, Buck,” Tony glared at Steve for interrupting him. “I should have told you,” Steve finished. 

“You should have,” Bucky said.

“I just wasn't sure how serious it was going to be.”

“A while sounds serious,” Bucky said, shifting around towards the door.

“Bucky-” Steve started.

“No that’s - you’re busy, we can talk later,” he said. Suddenly the crowd of strangers was a lot more welcoming than this small space with Steve looking at him with that sad expression. “It’s okay,” he said, trying to give a reassuring smile and finally, finally falling out into the crowd again. 

He stumbled to the bar and tried not to leave indentations in the wood. He feels a touch at his right elbow and he looked up to find Sam standing there. 

“Let me walk you home,” he said. 

“I don't need a babysitter, Wilson.” Bucky spat.

“I know, but you look like you could use a friend.”

He didn’t think about it too hard. He just nodded, defeated, and turned to leave with Sam.

3\. Closet 

There was a click. Sam turned around and pushed against the closet door but it wouldn't budge.

He looked at Bucky grimly, though he couldn't see his expression clearly in the dark. 

“So is there a way for you to break through the door with that arm of yours?”

Bucky knocked on the door with one metal knuckle and Sam’s heart sank at the hollow sound of metal against metal. 

“I’d probably be making things worse.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “How is this my life,” he said, “seriously, before you guys I was normal!”

In the dim light between the cracks of the closet door he could see Bucky holding back a smile. 

“I see you laughing at me,” he said, “but I don't think it’s so funny.”

Bucky stopped pretending and laughed outright. “Your life must have been so boring before.”

“You know what?” he said, “it wasn’t, it had a healthy dose of excitement. But this, this is like being trapped in a sitcom or something.”

“Not a sitcom,” Bucky smirked, “just a closet.”

“You’re right, if this was a sitcom we’d be kissing by now,” he grumbled.

“We could be kissing,” Bucky said, “if you want.”

“What?” 

There was a shift and a clicking sound which meant Bucky was probably shrugging. “Why not,” he said, “I’m into you, and I think you’d be into a little bit of fun behind closed doors. It doesn't have to lead to anything.”

Sam wanted to consider this very carefully but all he could think about was Bucky’s lips and Bucky’s hands and they were kissing before he could finish the thought. 

“Wait, wait,” he said, pulling away, “you and Steve-”

“Just friends,” he said.

“Last month at the bar-”

“I was angry because the jerk didn't tell me, it’s all good, we talked.” he said. “Now if we could do less talking…”

“I am so on board with that plan,” Sam said. 

It took the rest of the Avengers the better part of an hour to let them out, which gave them plenty of time to rearrange themselves before the door was finally pried open. 

4\. Elevator

When the elevator stuttered and stopped, Sam raised his eyes skywards and kicked at the doors. “Come on!” he yelled, “How does this keep happening?”

He looked at Bucky, who just crossed his arms and leaned back on the elevator wall. 

“Don’t look so disappointed,” he said, trying not to sound petulant.

“Don’t you pout at me James Barnes,” Sam said, “this can’t be a coincidence.”

“Well I had nothing to do with it,” Bucky said, “this is practically sedate considering all the other times.” He smirked, “I’m sure we can find something to do till Tony figures out his tower is malfunctioning and comes to let us out.”

“Excuse me, my tower doesn't malfunction,” Tony’s voice came in over the speakers, “this is a planned intervention.”

They both froze. How much had he heard? Does he know about them? When Tony doesn’t continue Sam spoke up. “What are you intervening, exactly?”

“The two of you,” he said, “I can see you making eyes at each other, just kiss already and I’ll let you out.”

“Wow,” Bucky said slowly, his eyes twinkling. 

Sam thought about objecting but he couldn't resist that look. The idea of messing with Tony, who had the best intentions and the worst implementation was just a bonus.

“What do you say?” Sam asked, grinning, and he knew Bucky could tell what he was asking.

Bucky looked up at where the camera probably was and then grabbed Sam’s t-shirt with his metal hand, pulling him close. “Let’s give him a show,” Bucky whispered, smiling mischievously before pressing his lips to Sam’s.

Sam put his hands on Bucky’s waist and steadied himself, tilting his head and deepened the kiss. 

He could hear Tony say something but Bucky moaned obscenely. Tony’s voice turned from smug to horrified in seconds, but for Sam it stopped being about Tony and became all about Bucky’s mouth.

He gently nipped at Bucky’s lower lip and Bucky moaned again and pushed Sam against the elevator wall. 

The elevator shuddered much more than it should have and started to move again. Bucky pulled away and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips. “We showed him,” he said, smirking.

5\. Bed 

They make it to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. He was on top of Bucky, promising him all sorts of things when Bucky stopped him. 

“What, what is it?” Sam asked.

“Steve’s coming, shh, shhh,” Bucky said, but couldn't hold back his own laughter. Sam was forced to silence him - first with a palm, then with his lips. 

“He’s gonna hear us,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

“Too late,” Bucky whispered back, “he’s on the way.”

“Shit, shit,” Sam said, trying to get up, but found himself held in place with one conveniently placed leg, “what are you doing?”

“Let him find us,” Bucky said.

“Let him find us?” Sam said, “Captain America is gonna find me defiling his best friend and you’re saying _let him find us?_ Are you crazy?”

Before Bucky could reply the door opened and Steve was framed against the light from the hallway. He looked between them, at the clothes strewn everywhere and the blanket that did little to hide the fact they were on top of each other. 

To Bucky’s credit, despite his earlier laughter, he looked back at Steve with a dead serious expression. “Do you mind?”

Now the blush on Steve’s face was evident. “Sorry, I- uh, sorry,” he said and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Beneath him, Bucky broke down again, finally letting Sam go to lie spread eagled on the bed.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Sam said, sitting up, but not getting out of Bucky’s lap. He wanted to be angry and it was going to be really awkward the next time he sees Steve, but Bucky’s look of delight made it hard to be angry at him. 

“Payback,” Bucky said, the laughter still in his eyes.

“You are an evil bastard,” Sam said, “I love it.”

“Well if you want to get down here I can show you how evil I can be,” Bucky said.

Sam let himself be pulled in. He was sure Steve would understand.


End file.
